yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alissa Alonso
Alissa Alonso (有星アヤナ, Arihoshi Ayana) is the main protagonist of the Darkness Within movie and the Welcome to the Shadowside animation series. She is the daughter of two unnamed parents, and has been living under her abuela's roof for as long as she can remember. When her abuela passed away, Alissa was put in an adoption agency where she was adopted by two loving parents. Appearances *''Darkness Within: Major protagonist. *Welcome to the Shadowside animation'': Major protagonist. Physical Traits Alissa is a young girl with tan skin, as she comes from a Spanish heritage with brown eyes and brown hair. She wears a magenta sweater, with navy blue jeans and grey shoes. Personality Due to her parents being junkies and alcoholics, Alissa has always lived with her abuela for as long as she can remember. She can be described as the person who will always be there for her friends no matter what the cost is. She is usually seen as the one with all the knowledge. Relationships Alonso Family Unnamed Parents Her parents are junkies and alcoholics, thus never really paying attention to Alissa when she was younger. This left her abuela upset, having her call the cops and taking Alissa under her care. Abuela Alonso She has been living with her abuela for as long as she can remember. Her abuela was also the one who taught her about the magical history that was passed down in her family. Unnamed Foster Parents After her abuela passed away, Alissa was put into an adoption agency and eventually was adopted by two loving parents. Yo-kai Detective Agency Kayden Adams She has known Kayden since when they were in elementary school. Kayden was Alissa first ever friend, and the two have always been connected at the hip. You will barely see her not at Kayden's side. Nicole Adams She has known Nicole since she was brought into the world, she always had the impression that Nicole was the younger sister she always wanted. Trevor Thompson She has known Trevor since when they were in elementary school. her and Trevor didn't have that much of a relationship except for the occasional pairing in science class. Once she opened up the Yo-kai Detective Agency, that's when her and Trevor's relationship truly started to grow. Amelia Himel Alissa quickly became friends with Amelia after she moved to Komarly Hills and got involved with the Yo-kai Detectives' incidents. Alissa and Amelia are always together and get along pretty well. Later on, their relationship grew so strong that they developed feelings for one another and started dating Trivia * Being an only child, Alissa spent most of her childhood isolated from her parents, thus growing a deep hatred for them. ** Kayden was the first friend that Alissa ever had, but it didn't fill the void that was in her heart. ** Once Amelia moved to Komarly Hills, that's when the void finally dissipated. Now, Amelia is the only one she cares about, besides her friends. Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users